Amor prohibido
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: "Ambos sabemos que esto está mal, que esto no debe de ser… ¿Por qué?... Porque así es como esta dicho, porque está mal ante los ojos de la sociedad… sin embargo ¿Acaso ellos saben lo que está bien o mal?" Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]
1. Despedida

**Hola! soy Sakura Aldana, bueno pues aquí con una nueva historia ^^ ¿Por qué esta cuenta? por que perdí la contraseña de la otra ^^u Espero que les guste y comenten XD **

**Nota: Incesto… si les molesta este tema, por favor ni lo lean ^^**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece… Natsume! Esperemos hasta el primero de diciembre *-***

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo 1 - Despedida -**

**Mikan PDV**

Mientras me desvistes, comienzo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que he aguantado por estar a tu lado. Comienzas a acariciarme en silencio… siempre es así, nunca te a través a decirme nada, te callas, porque sabes que tus palabras de algún modo me harán daño.

Me besas, pero no te atreves a verme a los ojos, no soportas verme fijamente por que estas consiente de las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas, ya que ambos sabemos que esto está mal, que esto no debe de ser… ¿Por qué?... Porque así es como esta dicho, porque está mal ante los ojos de la sociedad… sin embargo ¿Acaso ellos saben lo que está bien o mal?

Entras en mí… pero yo te recibo sin miedo ya que no es la primera vez que estamos juntos, me he acostumbrado a ti… porque tú eres el único que me conoce totalmente. Comienzas con tus movimientos provocando que me aferre a ti, porque no quiero dejarte ir, solo quiero que seas mío… de nadie más.

No me importa lo que me digan los demás, ellos no saben lo que siento… lucharía por ti… siempre y cuando tu sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti… pero aunque me duela en el alma sé que no es así.

Grito cuando llega el final, te escucho gemir ya que has enterrado tu rostro entre el hueco de mi hombro y cuello. Me abrazas y mientras los dos permanecemos así, sueño que lo haces para no dejarme ir, para que no me aleje de tu lado… pero todo queda en un sueño, en una ilusión cuando te levantas de mi cama, me cubres con una sabana y después de lanzarme una mirada que nunca logro descifrar, sales de la habitación.

Yo me quedo ahí, acosada, frágil… recordando el momento en que me gritaste en medio del pasillo del instituto que sería tuya y de nadie más…y hasta ahora lo has cumplido.

Me levanto de la cama para ir al baño y lavarme, no tardaran en llegar mamá y papá, mientras más rápido termine será mejor para ti y para mi…

Cuando salgo escucho que la puerta se abre, salgo sorprendida y me asomo por las escaleras y te veo a ti… con _ella, _ambos me miran y tú rápidamente apartas la mirada… Luna me saluda con una sonrisa la cual yo correspondo con un poco de culpabilidad ya que ella no sabe nada de lo nuestro.

Me dices que iras con ella un rato, que regresaras pronto, pero en lo que regresas que me encierre en casa, yo asiento, pero no lo puedes ver ya que ni volteas a verme… y así das la vuelta saliendo de la casa junto a ella, tu novia.

Yo una vez más me quedo aquí, viendo como desaparece tu espalda tras la puerta, sonrió con amargura mientras subo a mi cuarto y saco una maleta de debajo de la cama… me siento un rato en la orilla de mi cama y comienzo a recordar todo lo que ha pasado en este cuarto entre tú y yo.

Me doy cuenta de que siempre hemos estado juntos… siempre estuviste ahí para mi, desde que nací. Te robaste todas mis primeras experiencias, fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer amor y mi primer amante… me robaste mi primer beso y contigo fue mi primera vez… ya que jamás dejaste que algún chico se acercara a mí.

Sonrió como siempre lo hago y me levanto, saco de un cajón la cadena con un rubí en forma de estrella que me regalaste cuando termine la preparatoria. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y bajos las escaleras lentamente… por que duele el saber que no estaré mas aquí, que nunca regresare… que no te volveré a ver… pero no quiero llorar… ya no más.

Abro la puerta principal… debo irme antes de que mamá y papá regresen… y mi hermano también… será lo mejor para mis padre, para mi hermano, para mí y para _él…_

Solo estoy consciente de algo… que siempre amare a mi hermano mayor… a mi querido Natsume Hyuga y luchare por el hijo de ambos.

**Continuara… **

**O.O ¿Qué tal? bueno primero que nada yo no estoy en contra del incesto… lo único malo que veo es que al tener hijos puede tener algunas complicaciones… pero sinceramente yo no lo veo como un pecado… ¿raro? pues bien díganme que piensan de este tema ^^ **

**Nos vemos GRACIAS POR LEER XD**

**Adiós Cuídense!**


	2. Nuestras vidas

**Hola! espero que disfruten el capitulo, las respuestas a sus comentarios están abajo y pues gracias por comentar y leer, por cierto no sé por qué no me aparecen los comentarios de las personas que no tiene cuenta, pero aun así me llegan por correo ^^**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo 2 – Nuestras vidas -**

**Mikan PDV**

_- Natsume… - susurre mientras me aferraba a aquel cuerpo que tanto extrañaba, que tanto deseaba… con mis manos lentamente acune su rostro, quería grabar su imagen para siempre… lo extrañaba tanto… _

_Lentamente mi hermano me atrajo hacia él sosteniéndome de la cintura, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su calidez mientras me comenzaba a acariciar como siempre lo hacía, cuando nos encontrábamos solos en casa… me besaba lentamente el cuello, mientras yo enredaba mis finos dedos en su cabello color azabache, el mismo color que el de nuestro padre… _

_El ámbar y el carmesí por unos segundos se encontraron, para después desviarse y seguir con las caricias, que ambos necesitábamos y deseábamos… - Mikan – susurro en mi oído, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera… me aferre a él aun mas… veía como el vestido que nuestra madre me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños resbalaba lentamente por mi cuerpo, mientras tu sonreías con satisfacción y acariciabas mi cabello, el mismo color que el de nuestra madre… _

_Sin embargo… de repente su cuerpo ya no era cálido como solía ser, se enfriaba lentamente, me separe un poco de ti y te vi con los ojos cerrados mientras susurrabas un "Lo siento", sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse mientras te veía partir - ¡Natsume! – grite… él seguía su camino… - ¡Natsume! – Repetí, pero no hubo cambio alguno… - Natsume… - casi susurre… ya no te podía ver… me tire al suelo mientras lloraba y me regañaba por lo ilusa que había sido… _

_Nada se puede cambiar… Nadie me entendería… No podía ser… repetía en mi mente… ¿Por qué?_

- Mami – desperté de golpe, lleve una mano a mi pecho y sentía como si algo me estuviera aplastando por dentro… ¿A caso jamás dejaría de soñar lo mismo?, voltee a mi lado derecho para contemplar a la persona que lograba arrancarme una sonrisa… después de tantos años… después de tanto dolor…

- Soushi – susurre con una leve sonrisa, al ver a mi pequeño hijo acariciando o mejor dicho secando la lágrima que se había resbalado por mi mejilla… Mi hijo… mi tesoro y el de _él._

- ¿Por qué lloras mami? – pregunto con inocencia mi pequeño, mostrado un brillo especial en aquellos ojos de color rubí, que había heredado de su padre, de Natsume. Para ya no preocuparlo, acaricie su cabello color azabache… idéntico al de su padre… ¿Cómo podía olvidar o sobrellevar la ausencia de Natsume, si Soushi era su viva imagen? Pero aun que me duela recordar a Natsume cada vez que veo a mi hijo, lo quiero tanto… y me alegro de conservar a mi hijo… que fue el producto del amor (que por lo menos yo) sentía hacia mi hermano… algo puro y sin malicia… lo contraria a como lo suelen criticar los demás.

Me levanto de la cama… hoy sería un nuevo día… llevar a Soushi a la guardería y después ir a trabajar con Hotaru y Ruka, una pareja muy amable que me había ayudado cuando llegue a esta ciudad… hace ya 5 años…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días Soushi – saludo la maestra de la guardería a mi pequeño azabache… - Buenos días Mikan – me sonrió como siempre suele hacerlo

- Hola Sana – conteste con una sonrisa falsa como siempre… me pregunto ¿Cuándo podre sonreír como antes? – Te lo encargo – le dije ella asintió – Soushi mamá se tiene que ir a trabajar… nos vemos más tarde, pórtate bien… Te quiero mucho – dije mientras besaba en la frente a mi bebé… después vi como se marchaba para jugar con su amigo Hiro, el hijo de Hotaru y Ruka…

- Sabes Mikan… tu niño es muy… como decirlo solitario… pocas veces habla con los demás… - me susurro Sana, yo sonreí… Lo mismo hacia Natsume… - Por cierto… pronto será el día del padre… no se… em… - Sana lanzo una mirada triste... ellas solo sabía que era madre soltera… suspire, no me gustaba cuando Soushi me preguntaba por su papi, como le decía él…

- Nos vemos – me despedí… ya después pensaría en algo.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

- ¿Te vas? – me pregunto al ver que me levantaba de la cama…

- Eso a ti no te interesa… sabes que me sirves para una sola cosa… no quiero nada mas de ti… - dije con indiferencia mientras me vestía

La mujer con la que había pasado la noche, solo observaba mis movimientos… mientras se arreglaba un poco su cabello castaño… idéntico al de _ella,_ me detuve mientras la contemplaba, hasta que ella me vio fijamente y fue cuando todo perdió su encanto… sus ojos azules… no color avellana… como los de mi hermana… mi Mikan.

Maldije en mi mente, mientras salía del cuarto de hotel, la mayoría de las noches era lo mismo… me enredaba con cualquier mujer que fuera como ella… el color de cabello, color de ojos… pero no era lo mismo, después de 5 años… la extrañaba más que nunca… siempre soñaba con ella… sin embargo siempre me despertaba solo en mi habitación, o con alguna mujer en algún hotel.

Subí a mi auto… mientras recordaba la última vez que la había visto… la última vez que estuve con ella… aquel día… si tan solo me hubiera esperado… si tan solo hubiera soportado… yo… golpee el volante con rabia, era un idiota… el hubiera no existe…

Pero aun así, quería estar con ella… cuidar de ella y enfrentarme a quien sea por defender lo nuestro… pero jamás dije nada, jamás le dije nada… que la amaba. Fue tarde cuando decidí romper aquella noche con Luna… enfrentar a mis padres y huir con ella si era necesario… pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya se había cansado.

Aquella noche después de hablar con Luna y que ella me dijera que si necesitábamos ayuda ella nos la brindaría… regrese a casa, subí a su habitación con una sonrisa… le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por ella, prometerle un futuro juntos… pero ya no estaba… tampoco parte de su ropa ni la cadena… se había marchado… me había dejado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Natsume – escuche que Tsubasa me llamaba, no supe en qué momento había llegado a mi oficina – Te busca el señor Hayama… dice que quiere hablar sobre el contrato…

- Dile que pase… - susurre, entonces vi pasar a aquel hombre rubio, sonrió, pero parecía serio… nos saludamos y comenzamos a platicar de negocios… después tomamos una copa de vino para descansar - ¿entonces está casado? – pregunte… se veía más joven que yo y ya tenía familia… todo lo contrario a mi… yo aun seguía buscándola.

- Si, mi esposa es maestra en una guardería, en una de la ciudades cercanas a Tokio… - contesto… - con gusto lo invitaría a comer a mi casa, es mas… pronto se celebrara el cumpleaños de mi ahijado… seria genial tenerlo ahí señor Hyuga… - yo sonreí… que mas daba… asistiría a esa fiesta… al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podría pasar?

**Continuara… **

**O.O ¿Qué tal? yo casi lloro T.T bueno pues ahora los comentarios**

**Fernanda: jajaja te dije ^^, gracias por leer mis locuras XD y qué bueno que te atrapo *-* ya verás lo que viene jajaja y sabia que este tema sería un buen tema de discusión… a mi me llama la atención. Gracias por leer XD**

**Sakura: Gracias por leer… y sip son hermanos jajjaja nos vemos **

**Ivette-chan n.n: gracias por leer y yo también casi lloro… lo leíste muchas veces O.O pero qué bueno que te gusto ^^ jajaja gracias por comentar **

**Maylu-liya: gracias por comprenderme y por leer y comentar ^^ espero que me sigas hasta el final XD **

**Jesy: Gracias por leer amiga XD y no sé si continuar las demás historias… además me faltan los archivos y sip es muy complicado sacar una cuenta de esta página a mi me saco canas verdes … gracias por leer y seguirme leyendo depuse de tantos años XD**

**mia007: jajaja no te preocupes terminaran juntos … pero la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara? jajaja gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**Yanelix: Gracias por tu comentario y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad siento que es un tema en el cual se debe reflexionar ¿Realmente es malo el incesto? pero será en otra ocasión o a lo largo de la historia XD gracias por compartir tus pensamientos **

**Se RareCe27: Pienso igual que tú, es mas sabes, con los avances de la ciencia creo que esto se puede modificar (hablo del nacimiento de niños producto de incesto), pero bueno, me gustaría leer más del tema antes de dar una conclusión o una reflexión… pero gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**cami07: Gracias por tu sugerencia… pero creo que no va por ahí… la verdad eso de que son adoptados ya está muy usado, recuerdo que se hizo un Fanfic de G.A. con esa misma idea, y la verdad es que es difícil y delicado el tema, pero no creo que sea imposible así que me arriesgare ^^ pero gracias por tu sugerencia… por comentar y leer XD**

**Guest: hola lector anónima XD y fue claro tu comentario XD y estoy contigo *-* gracias por leer y comentar **

**Bueno eso fue todo gracias por comentar y leer a los demás XD nos vemos en la próxima **

**Cuídense nos vemos XD**


	3. Invitado inesperado

**Hola! tercer capítulo ^^ GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR XD bueno pues tengo muy buenas noticias… ya llegaron mis vacaciones ^^ Hurra! jajá bueno pues ahora actualizare más seguido… por cierto les invito a leer la adaptación del lemon que estoy haciendo… "La conejita y el lobo" esta en esta cuenta y pues mañana actualizo "¿Te conozco?" **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo 3 – Invitado inesperado –**

**Mikan PDV**

Hay ocasiones en que uno debe aceptar la realidad y dejar de vivir ese tonto cuento de hadas que nuestras madres nos contaban antes de dormir, la llegada de un príncipe azul, él cual nos defenderá de todo el peligro que nos aceche.

Eso no existe… Tal vez alguna vez se nos presente el príncipe azul… ¿Pero será capaz de defendernos? El mio no lo hizo… es por eso que comencé a aceptar la realidad, las cosas como son, pero ¿estuvo bien?... ¿Acaso debí haber esperado algo… que tal vez jamás llegaría?...

_Hay gente que piensa que cuando hay amor  
_

_a su lado siempre habrá felicidad.  
_

_Pero hay quienes piensan lo contrario.  
_

_Que sólo causa más dolor._

_Aunque admito que tu apoyo me ayudo_

_cada vez que me invadía la aflicción_

_Y fue solamente en tus brazos_

_que halle paz en mi interior_

En el radio comenzó a sonar una canción… una que escuchaba cuando era joven, aun una adolecente, cuando creía que la vida era color de rosa y cuando me imaginaba un futuro junto a mi hermano…

_Pero no pude más_

_tan solo enmudecí_

_Mi corazón no se quiere abrir_

_Este amor me esta_

_desgarrando el alma y mi voluntad_

_Pero esta vez mi corazón_

_no volverá a cerrase mas_

_pues se que tú me ayudaras_

_a creer en el poder del amor_

Apague la radio antes de seguir escuchando aquella melodía, la cual me recordaba a una chica castaña de 14 años tirada en su cama pensando en su hermano… _"¿No te arrepientes?"_ recordé lo que me dijo Hotaru la primera vez que le conté mi historia…

¿Arrepentirme?... la verdad y tal vez suene cínico de parte mía… jamás me he arrepentido de mi pasado, ya que si lo hago… también me tendría que arrepentir de haber tenido a Soushi…

- Mami… ¿Ya nos vamos? – me pregunto mi pequeño, quien venía cargando la gran bolsa de regalo que le daría a su amigo Hiro… yo aun estaba terminando de maquillarme

- Si – dije, guardando las pinturas que acababa de utilizar…

Cargue a mi hijo y cerré la puerta al salir del pequeño departamento en el que hemos vivido durante 3 años… sin embargo de la nada la melodía de la canción seguía sonando en mi cabeza… y en mi corazón.

- _Hubo un tiempo en que dependía de ti… Hasta imagine un futuro junto a ti… _- comencé a cantar casi en un susurro cuando subíamos al autobús

- ¿Qué cantas mami? – pregunto Soushi aferrándose a su bolsa… sonreí… tal vez esa canción se debería prohibir…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Hola Akito – salude al ver al padrino del pequeño Hiro, el se inclino en señal de saludo mientras sonreía tenuemente… - Hola Sana – salude a la maestra de Soushi, esposa del señor Hayama

- ¡Mikan! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, anda Soushi ve a jugar con tus amigos – decía mientras cargaba a mi hijo y lo llevaba con los demás niños, con Hiro y los gemelos de Sana, me senté en el sofá de la sala mientras recordaba nuevamente la melodía mientras veía por la ventana…

- ¿y Hotaru y Ruka? – pregunte a la pareja de los Hayama cuando me acompañaron en la sala

- mmm dijeron que tenían que ir por algo… llegaran pronto… - decía Sana con una sonrisa la cual no me daba mucha confianza… algo planeaba – Mikan – dijo en un tono juguetón – sabes… Aki invito a un hombre muy guapo – vi como Akito fruncía el ceño… - y sabes es soltero… pues no estaría de más que… - la interrumpí

- Sana sabes que no me interesa eso ahora, primero está mi hijo – conteste… siempre era lo mismo entre Sana y Hotaru… ¿Qué ganaban ellas en buscarle padre a Soushi?

- Pero… - insistió mientras hacia un puchero… sin embargo una vez más Akito la regaño con la mirada y ella decidió cambiar el tema… - está bien… bueno lo mejor será poner la mesa… ¿Me ayudas? – me pidió con una sonrisa

Yo asentí… por alguna razón tenia que despejar mi mente… pero se me hacia algo extraño… ¿Cómo era posible que en la radio sonara una canción de hace 11 años…? Es como si me estuviera advirtiendo algo…

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

- Buenas tardes – salude a Akito Hayama en la puerta de su casa…

- Hyuga me da gusto ver que asistes – dijo y me dejo pasar… la casa era acogedora, demasiado hogareña, lo cual me causo algo de nostalgia, desde que salí de la casa de mis padres, dos años después de que Mikan desapareciera, he vivido en un frio departamento… en el cual siempre estoy solo.

- Mmm – conteste, me senté en el sofá mientras veía por la ventana… al parecer no había nadie…

- A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te veo en una fiesta… - comento Akito al verme tan callado y pensativo… - pronto pondrán la mesa… imagino que tienes hambre… - yo asentí, por alguna razón quería estar lejos de este lugar, pero al mismo tiempo quería permanecer aquí, estuve a punto de decirle a Akito que tenía que irme rápido pero una vocecita nos interrumpió…

- Papá – dijo un niño rubio entrando a la sala… - Soushi se ha caído – dijo con una cara triste… Akito se levanto y siguió al niño, yo sin nada que hacer lo seguí… salimos al jardín y algo me desconcertó…

Un niño pelinegro, de aproximadamente 5 años de edad, se encontraba en el suelo con la rodilla raspada… antes de que Akito lo levantara me adelante y fue cuando los vi… sus ojos color carmesí…

Lo cargue mientras el niño me veía con una cara extraña y después me sonreía… - ¿Natsume? – pronuncio Akito al verme cargando al pequeño… sé que es extraño esto… pero…

- ¡Soushi! – grito una mujer detrás de mi… esa voz me era muy conocida… - Natsume… - susurro mi hermana menor…

**Continuara… **

**O.O me encuentro así O.O, la verdad no tengo nada que decir, hasta yo estoy impactada… bueno espero que les haya gustado y esta historia va a la mitad… recuerdo que dije que eran 6 capítulos XD Por cierto la canción de este capítulo se llama "This Love" ending de Blood + el link lo podrán ver en mi perfil ^^**

**Bueno ahora contestemos los mensajes ^^**

**Se RareCe27: jajá pues si me vendeciste jajá y sip lo que haga el querido Natsy es muy bueno… aunque en ocasiones la riega cañón ^^u jajá gracias por leer ^^**

**maylu-liya: jajá Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ y espero no decepcionarte jajá ya verás más cosas interesantes XD**

**Gaby34355: sabes yo tampoco tengo hermanos ^^u no sé cómo demonios escribo la historia ¬¬ pero bueno… gracias por comentar y te comprendo yo también he estado muy ocupada y pues se supone que regresaría hasta diciembre pero ten en cuenta que esta es una historia pequeña … además de que me sirve como distracción ^^ gracias por leer XD**

**Fernanda: jajá gracias por leer Fer ^^ yo y mis locuras verdad … soy muy sentimental ^^u jajá**

**Sakura: Gracias por leer ya verás que este no será un final como los demás XD**

**Yanelix: si lo sé… pero ya verás que no será un final como los demás XD gracias por leer ^^ esto se pondrá mas desgarrador T.T**

**eve-tsuki: me da gusto que te haya interesado la historia ^^ sé que es un tema muy complejo… pero algo que en realidad pasa y estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión, para mí no es algo malo… pero hay personas que no lo ven así ^^u jajá gracias por leer XD**

**monzze Kinomoto: Gracias por leer ^^ espero que me sigas hasta el final**

**Bueno eso fue todo, nos vemos, se cuidan XD**


	4. Temores del pasado

**Hola! capitulo 4 ^^ espero que les guste… por cierto Soy Sakura Aldana XD **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo 4 – Temores del pasado –**

**Natsume PDV**

¿Casualidad? ¿O destino?

Muchas veces las cosas suceden por algo, todos, absolutamente todos estamos conectados, hay algo que nos ata, siempre he pensado de esa manera, el mundo es demasiado pequeño… sin embargo ahora que la veo, me agrada este pequeño mundo y más cuando sostengo en mis brazos a mi hijo… el hijo que tuve con mi primer y único amor…

- Mami – dijo el niño estirando las manos hacia su madre, mientras ella corría hacia a mí y me lo arrebataba de los brazos

- Mikan – susurre… vi tristeza en su mirada… con algo de rencor mientras abrazaba a nuestro hijo, como si temiera a que yo se lo pudiera quitar…

- Sana lleva a los niños adentro – escuche decir a Hayama, después vi como su esposa llevaba a todos los niños al interior de la casa

- Mikan… tenemos que hablar – orden a mi hermana, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar… ¿tanto dolor le causaba mi sola presencia? ¿Tanto me despreciaba? algo en mi interior se contrajo y sentí una ira increíble, cuando me imagine las probabilidades del porque de la actitud de Mikan… ¿Habrá otro? una rabia increíble me invadió… no, Mikan era mía y solamente mía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una voz femenina a un lado de la castaña, rápidamente Mikan corrió hacia ella

- Hotaru… - susurro mientras la mujer de ojos color violeta, me veía fijamente… con algo de rencor – no quiero estar aquí… - pidió mi hermana abrazando más fuerte al niño, quien no dejaba de mirarme

- Vamos – dijo la mujer mientras tomaba del brazo a Mikan

- ¿A dónde vas? No. Mikan hay que hablar… no puedes dejarme aquí… - escuche que ella comenzaba a llorar aun mas, sin embargo tanta era mi impresión que no le di importancia a sus lagrimas ¡Tenía un hijo! y ella no me había dicho nada… era obvio que aquel pequeño era mío… se parecía a mi…

No podía dejarlos ir, así que me acerque a ella y cuando estuve a punto de tomarla del brazo, Akito se interpuso – Cálmate Natsume – me dijo con toda tranquilidad

- Quítate – dije con voz seria… no tenía tiempo para él… vi sobre el hombro de Akito, que Mikan salía corriendo junto a la mujer pelinegra, mientras mi hijo estiraba sus bracitos hacia mi… - ¿Tu lo sabías? – pregunte… Akito es demasiado inteligente como para que se le escape algo como esto

- Si – contesto – no solo fue el apellido, también la apariencia del niño, además de que ella jamás nombro al padre y según yo jamás te has casado… ella es tu hermana – hablo como si eso fuera lo más común del mundo

- Entonces déjame hablar con ella – pedí, el negó con la cabeza

- Creo que fue muy pronto… además esa actitud posesiva tuya, no es muy buena – decía mientras se apartaba de mi camino, yo rápidamente salí de ahí… tenia que hablar con Mikan

Cuando salí a la calle, ya no hubo rastro de ella, me subí a mi coche y un mensaje llego a mi celular… era Akito dándome la dirección de la casa de Mikan…

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto Hotaru mientras tenia en brazos a Soushi

- si – susurre… aun no me podía componer después de haber visto a Natsume… algo en mi me dijo que corriera hacia a él, que lo abrazara y me entregara a él como lo solía hacer antes, pero no, ya no podía… tenía un hijo, tenía que pensar más en él que en su padre… ya no soportaría la indiferencia de Natsume como en el pasado.

- Lo mejor será que descanses, yo cuidare de Soushi – dijo Hotaru mientras se sentaba a mi lado…

- Perdón – dije sin pensar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun me afecta Natsume? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo puedo olvidar y ya?... comencé a repetir en mi mente… Soushi necesitaba una madre más fuerte…

Hotaru estaba a punto de decir algo mas, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta… cargando a Soushi fue hacia ella y fue cuando mi intranquilidad volvió… ¿Qué hacia aquí mi hermano? Natsume no pidió permiso para entrar, se paro frente a mi diciendo que quería hablar conmigo… era el momento, tenía que ser fuerte y defender a mi hijo, además ya no era la tonta adolecente que había escapado de casa.

- Hotaru… ¿Puedes llevar a Soushi a dar una vuelta? – Hotaru no tan segura asintió, ella era quien me había dicho una vez hace años, que hablara con Natsume, vi como él se despedía de Soushi, se veían tan bien juntos… si Natsume quiere ver a Soushi está bien… ¿Pero yo? esa era mi pregunta… aceptaría estar con él, sin embargo no debía hacerme ilusiones… tal vez a él ya no le interese… además somos hermanos… si en el pasado no quiso a estar conmigo… como podía pensar que ahora.

- Natsume… - susurre pero él me interrumpió

- ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? – Pregunto, creo que era demasiado obvio, estaba consciente que vendrían las reclamaciones… - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos un hijo? – exigió mientras me tomaba de los brazos con fuerza… trate de zafarme, pero no lo logre…

- ¿Cómo sabes que es tu hijo? – pregunte…

- Porque es idéntico a mí, además – dijo mientras tomaba una foto que se encontraba en un mueble… - tu jamás serias capaz de estar con otro ¿Verdad? – me miro fijamente, sentí esa frase como una cachetada, era verdad, amaba tanto a Natsume que no me atrevería a estar con alguien más, aunque las propuestas no faltaban… desvié mi mirada, tenía ganas de llorar por lo patética que era, pero al parecer mi hermano entendió mal mi comportamiento…

- Así que has estado con alguien más… - dijo como si en realidad le doliera, me apretó con más fuerza los brazos mientras me llevaba al sofá…

- Suéltame… - casi grite, pero era obvio que no podía, mi hermano era más fuerte que yo… veía constantemente la puerta rogando que llegara Hotaru… pero no.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de que nos encuentre aquí? – dijo mientras me tumbaba en el sofá y se subía en mi… antes de que pudiera pedir algo o reclamar, me beso… pero no fue un beso suave, todo lo contrario… tuvo que morder mis labios para que abriera la boca y lo dejara pasar… sin embargo mas allá de disfrutarlo, tenía miedo… miedo por su actitud.

- Te voy a enseñar que solo eres mía… - dijo mientras subía mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza y con una sola de sus manos sujetaba ambas… comenzó a tocarme, trate de zafarme, pero no podía

- ¡suéltame! – grite… pero él seguía tocándome, no me acariciaba… solo sentía como apretaba con desesperación mis senos y arrancaba prácticamente mi ropa… por primera vez tenía miedo de Natsume… ¿Dónde había quedado el Natsume que siempre me cuido y me trataba con delicadeza?

Tal vez lastime su ego al hacerle pensar que estaba con alguien… pero no, ya no… ya no quería solo una relación carnal… no solo sexo… quería algo mas… que me amara tanto como yo lo hacía, pero no de esta manera… comencé a llorar, ya no podía mas… - suéltame por favor… - pedí, le suplique casi en un susurro, mientras me dejaba de mover, él se separo de mi – No hay nadie… siempre he estado sola con Soushi… - mi hermano se levanto del sofá… con una mirada triste…

- Mikan yo… - dijo mientras trataba de tocarme el hombro, pero yo lo esquive, automáticamente mi cuerpo lo esquivo…

- Me fui… porque te amaba tanto como para solo recibir de ti caricias superficiales… quería algo más… pero… - comencé a sollozar, me dolía – sabes que jamás se podrá… así que por favor… - no le podía decir que se fuera…

- Mikan yo… no… - trato de decir, pero el sonido de la puerta nos alerto… Hotaru llegaba con Soushi, rápidamente me cubrí y trate de limpiar mis lágrimas

- Vete – escuche que Hotaru le hablaba a Natsume – no te vuelvas a acercar a ella – decía mientras se acercaba a mi… Soushi solo lo miraba…

- Esta conversación aun no termina – dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse – Lo siento – susurro antes de salir del departamento… me eche a llorar mientras abrazaba a Soushi… quería ir tras el… pero no podía… no debía.

¿Por qué el amor debe ser tan complicado?

**Continuara… **

**¿Qué tal? T.T pobre Mikan estoy contigo, el amor es muy complicado ¬¬u bueno pues espero que les gaya agradado el capitulo… **

**Camilaflordeloto Gracias por leer XD y pues ya ves esto cada vez es más incierto O.O**

**Maylu-liya Gracias por los ánimos XD y pues disfruta porque ya solo faltan 2 capítulos ^^ ya verás el final O.O**

**Yanelix Yo que quería matar a alguien 7.7 pero bueno… será un final bonito… pero tiene que sufrir para estar juntos ¬w¬**

**KIRYUU-SENSEI Gracias por leer y pues espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado XD**

**Fernanda ****Gracias por leer fer ^^ y ya ves O.o que cosas ¿no? pero bueno así es de posesivo 7.7 jajá espero que te guste y gracias por leer mis locuras que por lo menos entretienen XD**

**mia007 ****de que se quieren se quieren ¬¬ pero sabes que un incesto es muy difícil U.U veamos que pasa adelante XD**

**Yuri-chan ****si son de Kodomo no omocha… es que una amiga me dijo… "Pones a los personajes de SCC y no de Kodocha?" y ya ves ^^u jajá**

**Eve-tsuki pues si piensa que es su hijo (es igualito a él) y lo del otro… pues ya vez como se pone 7.7 jajá gracias por leer XD**

**PetiichinaD'muZ Hola nueva lectora ^^ jajá si no te has dado cuenta soy Sakura Aldana ^^ jajá pero bueno… mmm que bueno que te gusto… se me ocurrió un día que estaba en el baño… raro ¿Verdad? O.O jajá pero bueno espero que la sigas hasta el final XD **

**FloorCita No puedo creer que no me hayas reconocido 7.7 jajá pero bueno gracias por leer ^^ jajá comprende se me había perdido la contraseña de la otra y pues para que no se me fueran las ideas cree otra XD jajá y sip continuare "Una vez más" ^^**

**Bueno eso es todo… faltan dos capítulos jajá esperemos ver que pasa O.o jajá Adiós cuídense… por cierto mañana actualizo ¿Te conozco? y La conejita y el lobo **

**Cuídense **


	5. Déjame amarte

**Hola! penúltimo capítulo *-* jojo espero que les guste, si lo se Natsume se porto como un animal 7.7 pero así es el amor *-* complicado y doloroso… creo que acabo de romper muchas ilusiones… pero mejor experiméntenlo *-***

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo 5 - Déjame amarte -**

**Mikan PDV**

¿Por qué el pasado tiene que llegar cuando uno menos lo espera? La llegada de Natsume a mi vida, me dejo un poco intranquila, no solo por la forma en que me hablo y me trato el día anterior, también porque me he dado cuenta de que aun los sigo amando como hace años… pero… ¿El a mi no o sí?

- Nos vemos Soushi – despedí a mi pequeño en la guardería, la verdad era que Sana me insistía mucho para que le contara lo que había pasado con Natsume la tarde anterior, así que despedí a mi hijo en la entrada y me fui rápido a trabajar ignorando los llamados de mi amiga castaña.

Iba por la calle pensando en todo lo que había pasado ¿Por qué Natsume se había comportado de esa manera? el siempre fue amable y sobre protector conmigo… entonces ¿Por qué? Mire mi reloj y me percate que ya era demasiado tarde, así que corrí hacia el pequeño restaurante en el que trabajo y los dueños son Hotaru y Ruka, sin embargo algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo…

- Natsume… - susurre al ver a mi hermano del otro lado de la acera recargado en un auto negro…

El rápidamente se incorporo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, un escalofrió me recorrió al ver como cruzaba la calle y se dirigía a mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y seguramente mis mejillas se sonrojaron al tenerlo tan cerca de mi… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Hace menos de 24 horas el estuvo a punto de forzarme a estar con él y ahora me sonrojo como una adolecente al tenerlo tan cerca y con esa mirada tan tierna, la misma que tenía cuando éramos jóvenes.

- Hablemos… - me dijo mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, lo cual no hacia cuando estábamos juntos, hace cinco años.

- Yo… Natsume por favor… ¿Cómo quieres que hable contigo después de lo que paso? – le pregunte mientras trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo, el sonrió y me tomo del brazo…

- Vamos… - dijo mientras me jalaba para llevarme a su auto, trate de zafarme pero no tuve éxito…

- Déjala – escuche que hablaban detrás de nosotros y suspire con tranquilidad al ver a Ruka saliendo del restaurante e iba hacia nosotros

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Natsume soltándome mientras se dirigía hacia Ruka… hizo sus manos puño, lo cual me alerto

- El es mi jefe – conteste con rapidez mientras me interponía entre ellos – todo está bien Ruka, gracias… en un momento voy – dije mientras sonreía, Ruka asintió no muy convencido y después se fue – Natsume tengo que irme – le dije a mi hermano mientras me daba media vuelta, pero una vez más el me detuvo…

- Tenemos que hablar Mikan – me dijo pero esta vez no me hablo con brusquedad… lo dijo como una súplica, algo en mi se rompió al ver ese brillo en sus ojos carmesí… - sobre nuestro hijo – era verdad, ultimadamente de nuestra relación Soushi era el hijo de Natsume y eso no lo podía cambiar… además era su derecho.

- Esta bien… pero por favor mejor cuando salga de trabajar… - dije, el asintió y camine hacia el restaurante, pero antes de entrarme detuve en la entrada y me gire hacia él – salgo a las 2 y después voy por Soushi… - dije y entre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- No se va – dijo Hotaru mientras observaba por la ventana a Natsume, quien aun permanecía recargado en su coche al otro lado de la calle …. – Llamare a la policía – decía Hotaru tomando el teléfono

- Espera – la detuve, ¿Cómo se le ocurría mandar a la cárcel a mi hermano? – No lo hagas – dije y Hotaru me lanzo una mirada sospechosa – es… que… yo… en… es el padre de Soushi – trate de excusarme, aun así yo amaba a Natsume y no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Toda la tarde me la pase pensando en cierto hombre pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado de la acera y de vez en cuando miraba hacia su dirección para encontrarme con que Natsume me estaba observando…

- No hay diferencia entre tú y lo tomates – bromeo Ruka al verme, me sonroje aun mas mientras sonreía con nerviosismo

- jajá – reí – Por cierto Ruka… puedo salir antes, es que me están esperando y… pues… - dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos, vi como Ruka dudaba… pero al final accedió…

- No creo que se canse de esperarte… es mas ya lo están entreteniendo – dijo Hotaru con el ceño fruncido mientras me señalaba la ventana, en la cual vi a una chica pelinegra que hablaba muy contenta con Natsume… mientras el sonreía…

Mi corazón comenzó a dolerme… como aquellas veces en que lo veía con Luna o con otras chicas en la escuela… estaba consciente de lo celosa que era… Trate de ignorarlos, pero el dolor era inmenso hasta que me quede viéndolo fijamente a los dos mientras conversaban… - Natsume… - susurre, pero me sorprendí al ver que la chica se alejaba enojada y Natsume me dirigía una sonrisa demasiado… encantadora provocando que me sonrojara…

- Anda ya vete o cometerás una barbaridad – dijo Ruka al ver que estaba derramando el café que servía, sonreí con nerviosismo y Salí del restaurante… Cruce la calle un poco insegura, tener la mirada de Natsume sobre mí me inquietaba bastante…

- Vamos – dijo mientras abría la puerta de su coche, me subí, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, estar en un lugar demasiado cerrado estando los dos, no me calmaba para nada…

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte para romper el silencio… Natsume volteo a verme, mientras sonreía… - Oye… recuerda que accedí a hablar contigo por Soushi nada mas… - mentí, la verdad muy en mi interior pedía y anhelaba estar al lado de Natsume…

- Es obvio que aun lugar donde podremos platicar – dijo con su voz natural, al parecer la única nerviosa ahí era yo… Llegamos a un parque cerca de donde vivo, baje y Natsume se dirigió a una banca, yo me senté a su lado.

- ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? – pregunte, no me gustaba el silencio que se formaba entre nosotros…

- Bien… pero no vine a hablar de ellos – dijo mientras volteaba a verme - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto nuevamente… pensé que ya le había quedado claro…

- Ya te lo dije – conteste mientras desviaba la mirada, hacia unos niños que jugaban cerca

- Quiero que me lo digas otra vez – pidió

Me sonroje… aunque la verdad no creo que sea momento para eso – Te amaba demasiado… como para seguir soportando, además si nuestros padres se enteraban… - calle, sabía muy bien lo que hubieran dicho nuestros padres.

- ¿Me amabas? – pregunto mientras buscaba mi mirada… Mikan permaneció callada… - Me hubieras dicho… yo… - pero lo interrumpí

- Solo hubiese sido un problema para ti… - conteste con un nudo en la garganta … Me era difícil hablar del pasado… - Estar atado a una persona que no amas… además somos… hermanos –me sorprendí por lo que dije y rápidamente mis mejillas se humedecieron…

Rápidamente sentí como los brazos de Natsume me rodearon y me atrajeron a él, antes de que pudiera reclamar, me beso, sin embargo este era un beso diferente al del día anterior… era cálido, tierno… aun mas de los que solía darme cuando estábamos juntos

El oxigeno nos hizo falta y nos separamos… yo comenzó a llorar… ¿Por qué tenía que jugar conmigo de esta manera?... – Mikan – me llamo, pero yo desvié la mirada… - Te amo – por un segundo pensé que era un sueño, escuchar esas dos palabras de Natsume… solo en mis sueños, no en la realidad… así que tenía que ser una mentira.

- Natsume no es necesario esto… sabes podrás ver a Soushi cuando quieras, es tu hijo… pero yo no quiero estar con alguien que no siente nada por mi… ya no – susurre lo ultimo… era verdad ya no quería cometer el mismo error – además ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? – dije mientras observaba a Natsume pasar su mano por su cabello azabache con desesperación…

- Mikan me estoy declarando… siempre te he amado… ¿Por qué crees que me acostaba contigo? – Reclamo mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos… - la verdad creía que me odiabas y estabas conmigo… porque si. Pero si me hubieras dado un poco más de tiempo, yo… - dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello – pero no está bien hablar del pasado… es por eso que quiero que me des una oportunidad… prometo pelear a tu lado… así que déjame amarte Mikan – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi nuevamente…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? O.O ¿Quieren que terminen juntos o no? O.O yo aun no sé 7.7 pero ahí los dejo a su criterio *-* pero aun así Natsy te amo *-* no más que a Shao-chan claro 7.7**

**Flor Sakura: Gracias por leer ^^ si Natsume es un animal, pero aun así es tan *-* Kya!**

**Yanelix: Tu comentario fue el que me hizo reír jajá en serio si lo hubiera golpeado ahí ¬¬ jajá pero ni modo XD**

**KIRYUU-SENSEI: jajá que bueno que te gusto *-* jajá espero que me sigas hasta el final… y si Natsume está loco… pero enamorado ¬¬ soné muy cursi **

**Maylu-liya: jajá espero que no hayas muerto jajá gracias por leer **

**PetiichinaD'muZ: pienso igual que tu *-* pero bueno gracias por leer … jajaj y te comprendo ^^u si lo se soy pervertida **

**camilaflordeloto: gracias por leer ^^ y de ustedes depende el final ¿Quieren un final feliz o triste? pero bueno… ahí se los dejo **

**Fernanda: ¿Qué paso fer? si natsume es muy tierno… no es cierto … seria un buen final… separados, pero rompería mi corazoncito *-* **

**Guest: *o* pero ya veras como acaba… también hay que comprender XD pero bueno gracias por leer**

**yuri-chan: si *o* pero tonta si lo perdona… aunque lo ama ¬¬u es complicado… veremos que pasa **

**Gaby34355: ajaja pero por traumarte pero bueno, aun falta el final *-* gracias por seguir leyendo *-***

**princessmikan852: gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**estelita-chan: bienvenida y gracias por leer ya veras el final en el siguiente cap *-***

**Bueno esto es todo nos vemos Se cuidan y nos vemos en el final *-* **


	6. Nuestro futuro

**Hola! Primero que nada GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA y bueno espero que les guste el final ^^ me tarde mucho, pero espero que la decisión que tome sea de su agrado ^^ pues comencemos XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

**Amor prohibido**

**Capitulo 6 – Nuestro futuro – **

**Mikan PDV**

Amar es lo más difícil que una persona puede hacer… esa dedicación que le das a ese ser amado, es algo que no se puede pagar con nada, también es complicado encontrar a la persona correcta que merezca nuestro amor… que merezca esa dedicación. Sin embargo ¿Cómo sabemos que la persona que amamos es la correcta? Si la amamos… nunca seremos capaces de decir que no es la persona correcta y nos aferraremos a ella como si fuera nuestra propia vida… suena algo complicado… Pero, ¿qué tal si esa persona se trata de tu hermano mayor?

No solo es tu familia quien se opone… también la sociedad… pocas serán las personas que trataran de comprender y entender… sin juzgar a la ligera… pero aun así la mayoría estará en contra… entonces ¿Qué hacer?

- Espera… - detuve a mi hermano a centímetros de mi rostro… él frunció el ceño – es muy pronto para darte una respuesta, Natsume han pasado muchos años… y para mí no es muy natural el que después de 5 años nos reencontremos y me digas que me amas… - termine y después agache la cabeza… la verdad aun era muy pronto…

Natsume suspiro con frustración, después ambos nos quedamos varios minutos callados, yo solo observaba como la gente pasaba frente a nosotros, pero no tenía la valentía para reanudar la conversación con mi hermano…

- Mikan – por fin me llamo - ¿Qué quieres que haga para que confíes en mí? – pregunto mientras tomaba mis manos

- No solo se trata de eso Natsume – dije soltándome de su agarre – no podemos estar juntos, ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres?... Natsume, dos hermanos no se pueden casar… - una lagrima resbalo nuevamente por mi mejilla

- no me importa lo que digan los demás – dijo con voz seria y mirándome fijamente

Sonreí un poco… - Natsume si eso no te importara… entonces ¿Por qué no hiciste nada hace 5 años? – pregunte mientras que con ambas manos limpiaba mi rostro el cual estaba cubierto de lagrimas… hubo un silencio incomodo, Natsume agacho la cabeza… al parecer si le había dolido mi pregunta.

- Lo siento – susurro – pero por favor dame una oportunidad… - pidió – además no creo que un papel sea más importante que estar juntos… - dijo, refiriéndose a lo del matrimonio, mientras se levantaba de la banca y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

- Natsume… somos hermanos… - dije, aunque la verdad ni yo misma sabía porque me resistía

- La gente de esta ciudad no lo sabe… y no tiene por que saberlo – insistió

Suspire resignada y me sorprendí cuando Natsume me jalo del brazo atrayéndome a él, me abrazo con fuerza – Natsume… - dije, mientras me sonrojaba

- Ya verás que te demostrare que puedes confiar en mi… no te decepcionare Mikan – después me dio un beso en la frente y se separo de mi… tomo mi mano y me guio a su auto para ir a la guardería a la que asiste Soushi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Señorita? – escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos, pero yo simplemente pensaba en lo que había pasado con Natsume hace una semana y que el muy tonto no me había hablado ni visitado durante todo ese tiempo - ¡¿Señorita?! – grito la clienta, provocando que saltara por el susto

- ah… perdón – dije, pensar en Natsume solo me causaría problemas… además, lo más probable es que él se hubiera olvidado de nosotros y hubiera seguido su vida… suspire con cansancio después de despedir a la ultima clienta de la tarde… - me voy – anuncie a mis amigos

Salí del restaurante como siempre, pase a la guardería a recoger a Soushi y me dirigí a mi casa… estaba muy agotada, solamente quería llegar a casa y recostarme un poco… sin embargo alguien hizo que mis planes cambiaran… ver a Natsume frente al edificio donde vivo con mi hijo, me sorprendió y me alegro, al igual que a Soushi, ya que rápidamente se dirigió a él.

- Hola – dijo Natsume cargando a mi pequeño azabache

- Natsume – lo llame y el rápidamente volteo hacia a mi… sonrió con ternura cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron

- Ciento haber tardado tanto – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, aun llevando a Soushi en los brazos – pero antes que nada… quiero que me acompañes – me pidió, accedí no muy convencida, ya que cuando le pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos, me dijo que me lo diría cuando llegáramos ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos después de que saliéramos de la ciudad… sin embargo tal fue mi sorpresa al reconocer el lugar donde estábamos… - Natsume… esto es… - dije con un poco de miedo

- Mikan… he hablado con nuestros padres, sin embargo solo les he dicho que tengo un hijo… no les he contado algo mas – dijo Natsume estacionando el auto frente a la casa en la que viví cuando era una adolecente

- No ha cambiado en nada este lugar – dije, recordando el día en que me marche de ahí

- vamos, Mikan, esta vez hare lo que tuve que haber hecho hace 5 años… - me dijo Natsume cargando a Soushi y tomándome de la mano, sin embargo cuando Natsume estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, lo detuve

- Espera… yo no puedo… - dije dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo…

- No temas… no dejare que les pase nada – me aseguro Natsume mientras me daba un beso casto en los labios

Natsume toco el timbre, yo tome nuevamente su mano, ya que involuntariamente comencé a temblar… tenia la leve sospecha de cómo reaccionarían nuestros padres, aun así… Natsume tenía un poco de razón… además hace cinco años que no los veo y ellos no saben nada de mí, creo que deben saber que tengo un hijo… pero…

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente… tras ella estaba mi madre, la cual no había cambiado nada… sonrió a Natsume y me vio fijamente a mí, para después abrazarme – oh Mikan – dijo sollozando – cuanto tiempo sin verte mi niña – yo permanecí estática, ver a mi madre nuevamente me había dejado impactada - ¡Cariño ven… mira quien está aquí! – grito mi madre y después vi a mi padre, quien se lanzo a mí, elevándome unos centímetros del suelo mientras me abrazaba

- Mi pequeña Mikan… ¿Pero en donde te habías metido? – dijo mi padre sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, pero aun así no conteste

Voltee a ver a Natsume, el cual sonreía con ternura y Soushi solo observaba a sus abuelos con un poco de recelo… entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala… Natsume y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sillón donde yo había perdido mi virginidad con él…

- Este es el pequeño Soushi ¿Verdad? – Dijo mi padre mientras se ponía de pie para cargar a mi hijo, sin embargo Soushi se aferro a la camisa de su padre, dándole a entender que no quería ser cargado por su abuelo - ¿Qué sucede pequeño? – Pregunto mi padre, pero Soushi escondió su rostro en el pecho de Natsume – Es igualito a ti Natsume, sin embargo su comportamiento es muy parecido al de Mikan… - un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, mientras Natsume sonreía con nerviosismo

La situación era incomoda, no sabía que decir o hacer ¿Realmente Natsume le diría todo a nuestros padres? – Por cierto hijo ¿Dónde está la madre de Soushi? – pregunto mi madre – Además… no nos has platicado donde encontraste a Mikan? – Volteo a verme – y tú ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te desapareciste? – termino mi madre frunciendo el ceño, lo más probable era que se imaginara lo peor de mi.

Estaba a punto de hablar, pero Natsume me interrumpió – Mikan se fue por mi culpa… - dijo dándome a Soushi – Por qué no sabía qué hacer cundo quedo embarazada de mi – termino de decir Natsume, un frio intenso recorrió mi cuerpo... trate de hablar pero no pude… abrace fuertemente a mi hijo, mis padres se quedaron callados solo por unos segundos, que fueron eternos para mi…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto mi padre con enojo, mientras mi madre se llevaba una mano a la boca… Natsume se puso de pie frente a mí

- Mikan es la madre de mi hijo… - no supe cuanto tiempo paso, fue tan rápido, ver a mi padre golpear a Natsume de esa forma no solo me susto a mí, también a mi hijo, me levante rápidamente, no me gustaba… no me gustaba el ver que le hacían daño a mi hermano…

- ¡Natsume! – Grite al ver como mi padre lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa - ¡Déjalo! – volvía a gritar mientras mis lagrimas causan por mis mejillas y abrazaba con fuerza a Soushi, voltee a ver a mi madre para que me ayudara a detenerlos… pero ella solo se dedicaba a llorar

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo mi madre aun sin moverse – Que asco… - esas fueron las palabras que me hicieron entender una cosa… por más que anhelara estar con Natsume… por más que él anhelara estar conmigo… jamás podríamos estar juntos.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer tal cosa? – Grito mi padre aun sosteniendo a Natsume… - y tu Mikan ¿Cómo accediste? – Dijo mientras me veía – y ¿Cómo demonios se atrevieron a traerme a ese niño? – mi cuerpo se paralizo… quería correr mas no podía moverme, me dolía el saber que mis padres reaccionaran de esa manera, aunque yo sabía que así seria…

- ¡Cállate! – grito mi hermano mientras empujaba a mi padre para que lo soltara – Mikan sal de aquí – me ordeno

- pero Natsume – dije, no me quería separar de él

- Vete… en un memento te alcanzo, espérame en el coche – tal como me ordeno, salí de la casa, sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta, fije mi mirada en mis padres, quería despedirme… pero cuando ellos apartaron su mirada de la mía… sabia que esa sería la última vez que nos veíamos…

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

- y ¿Qué es lo que nos vas a decir? – dijo mi padre con ironía, después de que Mikan salió de la casa… me dio rabia al escuchar a mis padres hablarle de esa manera a Mikan… ella no se lo merecía, en todo caso era yo quien lo merecía, ya que yo había incitado a Mikan a que estuvieran juntos cuando ella apenas tenía 15 años. – para nosotros ustedes ya están muertos, así que no quiero que vuelvan a esta casa – dijo mi padre con rabia… tengo que admitir que me dolía… el saber que nuestros padres no nos apoyarían…

- Solo quise hacer las cosas como se debía… y decirles, que aun a lo que ustedes y los demás digan, voy a permanecer a lado de Mikan – dije mientras me alejaba de ellos – tal vez sea la ultimas vez que nos veamos… pero aun así, por cualquier cosa saben dónde buscarme… - dije mientras abría la puerta… - cuídense – solo alcance a escuchar el llanto de mi madre…

Era un idiota… solo había provocado que Mikan pasara un mal rato… pero esto era lo que tenía que hacer… tarde o temprano mis padres se hubieran enterado… cuando llegue a donde estaba mi coche, vi a Mikan quien aun lloraba mientras trataba de calmar a Soushi… todo había sido mi culpa, por pensar que nuestros padres actuarían de una forma distinta…

- Vámonos – dije, sin voltearla a ver, no podía verla, me sentía culpable de sus sufrimientos. Ella subió al coche y después de que yo hiciera lo mismo, los lleve a casa.

Durante el camino Soushi se quedo dormido… sin embargo el silencio incomodo que había entre Mikan y yo… era insoportable, ya que yo no sabía que decirle o que hacer… ya que lo más seguro es que ella ya no me quiera en su vida ni en la de mi hijo

Cuando llegamos al edificio donde ella vivía, sin darme nada bajo del auto… yo no hice nada por detenerla…la vi entrar, aun así yo no me fui… permanecí ahí… no se cuanto tiempo paso ya que solo pensaba en el temor que tenia al saber que perdería a Mikan para siempre…

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

¿Por qué todo había salido de esta manera? Cuando Natsume salió de la casa de nuestros padres, ni si quiera se digno a verme… lo más probable era que se había arrepentido de estar conmigo… cuando llegamos a casa, antes de que Natsume pudiera decirme algo salí de su auto, sin despedirme, por fortuna Soushi estaba dormido…

Me dirigí a la entrada del edificio… con calma, esperando que Natsume me alcanzara y me preguntara, si podíamos estar juntos… pero nada paso. Comencé a llorar… cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, me dolía, ya que una vez más me había hecho ilusiones y como siempre Natsume no las había cumplido, también el comportamiento que habían tenido nuestros padres, no me ayudaba a calmarme.

¿Por qué se había arrepentido? ¿Por qué me volvía a defraudar?... entre a la habitación con mi hijo en brazos y lo deje sobre la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, me senté aun lado y comencé a llorar, me sentía tan sola… pero tenía que ser fuerte, además llevaba cinco años sola, había sacado a Soushi adelante… tan solo era seguir mi vida tal cual como era antes de volver a ver a Natsume…

Me levante de la cama y me sorprendí cuando vi el reloj, ya había pasado una hora… seque lo que me quedaba de lagrimas…aun Soushi permanecía dormido, se veía tan calmado… después del susto que se llevo cuando Natsume fue golpeado. Sin embargo me sorprendí cuando llamaron a la puerta, ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien viniera a visitarme.

Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, y me sorprendí al ver a Natsume de pie frente a la puerta de mi casa… no tuve tiempo de preguntar nada… ya que Natsume se abalanzo a mí, para abrazarme – Mikan… no me importa cuánto me tome… ni lo que haga… pero voy a ganarme tu confianza… sé que no quieres volver a verme por lo que paso hoy… pero aun así yo… - se separo de mi – quiero estar al lado de ti y de mi hijo… - me dijo mientras me soltaba… yo no pude evitar mis lagrimas… Natsume se espanto al verlas - ¿Por qué lloras… acaso no? – pregunto con miedo

- no es eso – dije mientras limpiaba mis mejillas… - es que me siento tranquila, pensé que serias tu quien no quería vernos más, que te habías arrepentido… - Natsume me abrazo

- No es así, lo que pasa es que me odie a mi mismo por hacerte pasar ese mal rato… - suspiro mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo… Cuando nos separamos nos besamos, lo sentí necesario y así Natsume se marcho, prometiéndome que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarme… aunque ya lo había hecho.

Y así los siguientes 4 meses Natsume cumplió su promesa… no solo se había comportado como un buen padre, también se había empeñado en conquistarme, según él era necesario para iniciar bien nuestra relación y que yo no tuviera dudas, fui la mujer más feliz cuando recibía los peluches, las flores y entre mas regalos que Natsume me mandaba. Las citas no faltaron ni las vistas a mi trabajo, en las cuales se desataba una guerra entre Natsume y Hotaru, lo cual nos hacía reír a Ruka y a mí.

Tal vez piensen que todo es color de rosa… pero no es así… como había dicho a los cuatro meses Soushi y yo nos fuimos a vivir con Natsume, había comprado una pequeña casa cerca del restaurante donde trabajo… formamos una familia, sin embargo el encuentro con algunos amigos del pasado, fue lo que nos desconcertó un poco, ya que al vernos juntos, muchos rumores comenzaron y las malas miradas no faltaron, claro por parte de las personas que conocían nuestro parentesco.

Pero Natsume y yo logramos sobrellevar eso… y ahora a nuestros seis años como pareja estamos felices aunque con un hueco en el corazón, ya que no hemos vuelto a ver a nuestros padres, no sé si la situación con ellos mejorara… me gustaría decirles que este es un _" y vivieron felices para siempre"_ , pero no puedo, ya que no estoy segura de eso, de lo que si estoy segura es de que disfrutare cada día que este cerca de la persona que amo y de mi pequeño hijo… que ya no es tan pequeño.

**Fin…**

**Y con esto he terminado… ¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Espero que les haya gustado ^^ por cierto ¿Qué les parece si hago un capitulo extra que muestre un poco de cómo comenzó la relación entre ambos? claro que seria lemmon ¬w¬ … bueno ahora vamos a los comentarios **

**eve-tsuki: ^^ gracias por leer y pues si el amor es muy complicado U.U pero aun así… ahí vamos a enamorarnos 7.7 jajá bueno gracias XD**

**Floor Sakura: gracias ^^ y yo también ya me volvi muy sentimental ¬¬u pero a veces es bonito *-* jaja gracias por leer XD**

**camilaflordeloto: no hice lo de la tragedia, porque ya han sufrido mucho y mira que yo sufro con ellos al escribir T.T gracias por leer y pronto hare el capitulo extra ^^**

**Se RareCe27: ¿? no le entendí mucho a tu comentario ^^u pero perdón por herir tus sentimientos… sabes la mente humana es muy compleja… hay ocasiones en que nosotros hacemos algo y decimos ¿Por qué demonios lo hice? sinceramente (se va a escuchar feo) pero en la mayoría de mis historias, yo no hago a un personaje totalmente bueno *-* no… eso a mí no me sirve, son buenos los protagonistas, pero también tienen su lado egoísta y Natsume actuó de esa forma… pero después se rectifico… así somos las personas U.U se que Natsume se sacrifica mucho por Mikan ¬¬ pero también hay límites … trate de verlo de esa forma ^^ por eso escribí así ^^u Gracias por leer y yo también odio a los violadores ó.ó**

**KIRYUU-SENSEI: Gracias por leer XD y pues yo también me quedaría con Natsume luego ¬w¬ pero bueno también hay que darse a rogar *-* jaja … si se lo que se siente que muera tu computadora T.T no se qué haría si perdiera a Kon ( asi se llama mi laptop ^^u) jaja y pues espero que leas el capitulo extra XD Gracias por tu tiempo para leer esta historia **

**yuri-chan: que me dices ¿se equivoco o no? O.o bueno pues yuri-chan gracias por leer mis historias XD y como agradecimiento hare el lemon ^^ es el capitulo extra … lo subiere en una semana XD gracias por leer XD**

**maylu-liya: jaja gracias por leer XD y pues ¿Qué te pareció el final? O.o espero que te haya gustado XD y pronto subiré el capitulo extra XD jaja gracias por comentar XD**

**Guest: bueno pues terminaron juntos *-* espero que te haya gustado el final y espera el capitulo extra XD**

**Esto es todo… mmm GRACIAS POR TENER TIEMPO Y LEER MI FANFIC XD espero que me sigan en las siguientes historias en esta cuenta y en la otra y pues gracias XD por cierto también soy Sakura Aldana ^^ **

_**Comenzado el 20 de noviembre del 2012 – Finalizado el 26 de diciembre del 2012**_


End file.
